


Mythosstuck Ch 1- Chill

by stuffedSprite



Series: Mythosstuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffedSprite/pseuds/stuffedSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In Mythosstuck, the main characters are primarily poly. What this winds up meaning is that Rose is sleeping with Dave, John, Jade, Karkat, Kanaya, Terezi, etc, and they all know and are varying degrees of 'cool' with it. There are exceptions, though- Vriska's not poly, John doesn't do orgies, etc. This will show in their interactions, at least hopefully.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mythosstuck Ch 1- Chill

**Author's Note:**

> In Mythosstuck, the main characters are primarily poly. What this winds up meaning is that Rose is sleeping with Dave, John, Jade, Karkat, Kanaya, Terezi, etc, and they all know and are varying degrees of 'cool' with it. There are exceptions, though- Vriska's not poly, John doesn't do orgies, etc. This will show in their interactions, at least hopefully.

In a world far from this one, and in a world even further, there were three.

A tall one, that gave off the impression of being at absolute zero; the second, a blue horseman without the horse; and on his back, the smallest, a fuzzy chubby bearded woman with a stumpy tail held behind her.

She smiled at the frost giant, slipping off the centaur, and he returned it wordlessly. After a moment of observation, the archer turned to his companions. "Here's the plan," he whispered, the words barely traveling through the muffles snow that fell even now. "Nepeta, you'll go around that side and flush them out. When they run towards us, Karkat, you will step out and deliver the fatal blow to those you can. I'll go along the woods behind us, and if any escape I'll finish them off."

The dwarf nodded, smiling, then jumped up, hooking a hand on Equius' shoulder, and kissed his cheek. "Got it," she purred, dropping, and padded away, her bare feet leaving indents in the snow that were soon filled.

Karkat gave Equius a thumbs up, then shooed him off towards the treeline and stretched his lanky frame out on the snow. Soon, the only sign he had ever been there was covered.

Equius stalked along the woodline, cursing what little noise his hooves made in the bright, silent world. Just as he had pulled himself into a tree and strung his bow, there was a wild hissing sound, like a raging flame, and the bucks charged out of the box canyon towards where Karkat was hiding.

The ice giant sprung up like a rake to the face, rumbling like an avalanche on a mountain, and his sickle slashed, blood spilling out onto the snow. Nepeta chased the last to him, swiping at their heels, and then the two of them ran after those who had escaped the initial freeze, followed soon after by the centaur, whose arrows felled many.

Nepeta climbed onto his back, sighting down a crossbow, and shot at the group of panicked beasts, herding them towards the swirling portal that would take the survivors to terra firma. After the inital mulling about, the deer decided that they would much rather take the rock to the sharp place and surged through the portal.

Nepeta hopped off Equius' back, pulling one of the steaming carcasses with her and looking it over. Finally, she treated him to a toothy grin. "We're eating good tonight. Well," she added, "I am, and I'm sure we can scrounge up some plant matter for you."

Karkat pulled the rest of the bodies off Equius, dropping them on the white snow. "I'll clean them," he declared softly, "and seeing as they're from your homeland, you can do the burial." Equius nodded, unstringing his bow and sliding it over his back.

Nepeta tugged on the centaur's fetlocks. "Let's go, Equius! We can look for food while he does that." Then the two of them set off, and Karkat started to cut, almost ritualistically.

"Karkat, I stand in my gallery and hold your sigil. Please answer. It's kind of a big deal."

He sighed. "Just a minute, Rose," the frost giant said to no one in particular, then sat cross-legged.

Her voice was somehow stronger. "Thank you," she murmured.

He nodded, knowing that she could see him from her home, more kilometers away than could be fathomed, and quite a few turnways as well. "No problem. What's up?"

The gorgon of Delphi hesitated, then gave him the scoop.

"Damn," he said, raising an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"I was there," her voice told him. "Yes, I'm absolutely certain."

"How soon do you need us?" were the next words out of his mouth, followed by a soft "Got it."

"See you soon," she said. "Love you."

The corners of his mouth turned up. "Love you too." Then he opened his eyes, severing the connection.

Some unreasonable amount of kilometers away, Roslyn Lalonde paced. Roxy preened her arms nervously, dragging her beak across her feathers and opening it to use her teeth as well.

"Kanaya," Rose said, lifting a jade M with a loop with one of her snakes. "It's an emergency. I need you here." After a moment, she told her the scoop, placing her hand on the hologram's shoulder. After a brief conversation, Rose leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. The Maryam sighed wistfully, then kept speaking, though no sound was emitted. "As soon as possible," Rose replied, then, "I can't wait for you to get here, darling." Then she smiled, said "Love you too," and broke the connection.

After Kanaya, she contacted Terezi, then Vriska, Gamzee, Eridan, Feferi. Each conversation was different, but based on the same thing. I need you. Come as soon as you can.

Then she strolled out of her gallery, harpy in hand, and gave Roxy to her uncle the Corinthian before approaching John's slumbering form.

"My friend," she murmured, sitting beside him. "When you awake, who will you be?"

"Wait, you don't know?" Dave asked, placing the trembling harpy next to the small golem.

Rose shook her head morosely. "We will when he awakens. But now? I really can't say."

Jade looked up from her own charges, her tail wrapped around the recently dead (and even more recently undead). "Do you think he'll be able to care for Jane?" the werewolf inquired softly.

Rose shook her head. "Probably not," she responded flatly. "I can just feel his mind, just barely. He's not in a state to take care of anyone, much less himself."

Jade nodded. "Poor thing."

\---

A small red shape leapt off a boat in the harbor of Corinth, followed by another, smaller, shape. Back home, they had been revered. But the pair of kitsune would have to be careful in Greek lands. Less would know exactly what they were, despite the gorgon of Delphi's best efforts, and Rose didn't like them killing people.

As their paws touched the ground, John awoke. He groaned, tried to sit up, and when he couldn't, he opened his eyes and stared into the face of a little half bird girl who was perched on his chest. "Roxy?" he rasped.

She tilted her head and told him that "Momma told me to watch you." This sober statement was accompanied by a light trill, and after a moment John replied.

"But you can't keep me in the bed with your weight alone."

She indicated something behind her with a flap of her wings, then shifted aside so he could see the ropes binding him to the bed. He let his head hit the pollow softly, and the young harpy slid back onto his chest. He winced as the memories made themselves known to him, painting themselves across his mindspace. "Did I... ?" he whispered, and Roxy answered him with a quiet "Yes."

"Oh God," John murmured. "Is she alright? Alive, at least? Can she function?" Roxy considered this for a few moments, then replied, "Momma said Unca Dave's makin' her a new head."

John sighed in relief. "Alright," he told her with a slight smile, "I can stay a little while then."

Roxy giggled, then told him, "I'm gonna go tell Momma you're awake. Stay here." John nodded- not like there was anywhere he could go- and Roxy slipped off the bed and started to walk, her talons clicking on the marble.

Before long, Rose was by his side, a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" she asked, followed by an "Assuming you're John again."

"Yeah," he reassured her, "I'm back." He took a breath, then said, "I'm not sure what happened, really. First, I'm reading a book the statues gave me. Next thing I remember... That." He winced.

Rose sighed. "From what I saw, a rogue god tried to control you. This worked for a short amount of time. You really shouldn't open yourself to gods unless you know them."

"But... It wasn't a god," he murmured. "At least, it didn't feel like one."

"What did it feel like?" she asked.

He thought for a moment, then said solemnly, "Paper. Paper abominations."


End file.
